Les cousins Uzumaki
by Haganemaru
Summary: Docteurs, voituriers, garagistes, vendeurs ou serveurs… qu'importe le métier, les cousins Uzumaki enflamment l'imagination des visiteurs ou clients… mais aussi la libido de deux pauvres frères.
1. Dans la chaleur d’un aprèsmidi d’été…

**Genre** : Humour/Torturage/UA/OOC…

**Pairing** : lointain air de NaruSasu / YahIta mais trèèèès lointain.

**Beta** : **Tamaki** (la pauvre, c'est elle qui va se coltiner tout le boulot)

**Résumé** : Docteurs, voituriers, garagistes, vendeurs ou serveurs… qu'importe le métier, les cousins Uzumaki enflamment l'imagination des visiteurs ou clients… mais aussi la libido de deux pauvres frères.

**Note** : Bon, je dois dire que c'est de la connerie pure et simple. Une envie de torturer Sasuke et Itachi, donc, vous trouverez à chaque fois un chapitre de l'un ou de l'autre… une nouvelle gamme en gros. C'est du soft, c'est même pas shonen-ai à ce niveau et non, il n'y aura jamais de suite ;)

**Note 2** : petit clin d'œil pour le titre à Opelleam avec son « Les frères Uchiha », j'adore la gamme ;)

**Let's go !**

* * *

**Dans la chaleur d'un après-midi d'été…**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha se faisait chier… mais d'une puissance phénoménale, inimaginable…

« Mais tu ne comprends pas que le rendement de… »

La voix grave et pourtant agréable de son frère venait d'un coin de son bureau alors que lui-même se trouvait derrière ledit bureau, un coude posé nonchalamment sur la surface plate, le regard un peu vitreux et le menton au creux de sa main.

Il aimait son frère, Dieu savait à quel point il pouvait adorer son frère, mais quand celui-ci prenait le ton de « petit chef casse-couille » pour lui annoncer que « non, il n'avait pas fait suffisamment de rendement pour ce mois-ci dans la banque familiale de la petite ville de Konoha » et ce, sans respirer, bien sûr, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il fallait absolument qu'Itachi se trouve un loisir quelconque.

Il y pouvait quoi, lui, si les vieux du coin préféraient cacher leurs économies dans un bas de laine sous leur matelas qu'à une banque malgré le profit ?

Après un « Tsss » mental, Sasuke roula ses yeux noirs et souffla doucement entre ses lèvres, écoutant d'une oreille son frangin se lancer dans la séance « historique de la banque avec le premier fondateur » qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur…

Oserait-il lui dire qu'il le faisait chier ?

…

Nan, il entendrait encore une fois son paternel lui dire qu' « Un Uchiha n'envoie chier personne et encore moins sa propre famille »… quoique des fois, c'était très tentant.

Une mèche noir corbeau vint chatouiller son nez et il la rejeta négligemment derrière son oreille en détournant son regard et son attention vers sa fenêtre et le trésor caché au-delà de la rue… dans un endroit nommé…

« Uzumaki's clean »

Station balnéaire pour automobiles, le luxe du polissage de voiture et pour le bonheur des mirettes ébahies d'adolescentes papillonnantes et femmes frustrées, il y avait aussi le must… les cousins Uzumaki.

Dieu a créé Adam à son image… Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si ledit Adam ressemblait à Naruto Uzumaki, il comprenait parfaitement que Eve se l'était fait sitôt la pomme croquée… surtout un Naruto à poil…

« … grand-père Uchiha a donc continué à… »

Ouais ouais, il a continué à… oh merde !

Sasuke referma la mâchoire qu'il avait entrouverte en voyant sortir son fantasme sur patte, son « chéri » secret depuis qu'il l'avait vu…

« Yahiko, envoie la musique ! » Le cri vint de la rue, la voix forte et rauque passant facilement au-dessus du timbre calme d'Itachi. Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer du regard la haute silhouette dorée de Naruto Uzumaki.

Depuis l'installation des cousins face à la banque, au niveau de son propre bureau, il avait fantasmé plus d'une fois sur le plus jeune, celui qui était sensiblement du même âge que lui. Ses cheveux blonds doré comme le soleil, ruis……

*court-circuit dans les pensées de Sasuke*

…

C'était lui ou le blond bandant et bavant venait de se mettre torse nu ?

…

Sasuke se pinça discrètement la cuisse et retint un gémissement de douleur qui se diffusait le long de sa chair.

Chose positive, il ne rêvait pas…

Chose négative, pour aller molester ledit blond bandant et bavant, il fallait sortir discrètement du bureau, longer les murs de la banque, traverser la chaussée, claquer le blond qui le dépassait presque d'une demi-tête et qui faisait son double en carrure contre le sol avant de le désaper…

Mouais, Sasuke connaissait ses chances, elles étaient déjà minimes sur le fait de sortir du bureau…

« Cous', c'est bon, envoie l'ea… pas sur moi abruti de rouquin !! »

Une nouvelle fois, le cri retentit, faisant trembler la vitre mais aussi, le bureau, la chaise, Sasuke et son érection…

Oh, bonjour érection, ça faisait longtemps… Ah non, ce n'est pas le cri qui faisait trembler le bureau mais Sasuke qui s'y appuyait de tout son poids pour mieux se soutenir et regarder ledit blond.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait être une voiture à sa mort… beaucoup voulaient être un animal ou autre, se réincarner dans un autre homme, femme, chien ou même cochon d'inde, mais Sasuke, lui, ne rêvait que d'être une voiture, une belle cylindrée comme celle qui se faisait caresser amoureusement par les mains expertes du blond.

Oh oui, une carrosserie noire bleutée qui brilleraient sous ses paumes larges et chaudes, la peinture métallisée qui refléterait le torse musclé, doré et ruisselant d'eau savonneuse du blond, ce visage souriant largement, le regard voilé par ces cheveux d'or en se penchant vers lui, ses flancs qui se feraient caresser par ses cuisses musclées, moulées dans ce jean humide. Il le savait, le blond devait roucouler pour cette voiture comme pour une amante, le regard charmeur et le sourire enjôleur…

Ouais, il confirmait, il……

Mais qui était le con qui avait osé fermer les stores de son bureau !!

« Mais qui est le con… »

Euh… vu la tête de ledit con, c'était son frère qui le fusillait du regard, conscient qu'il l'avait perdu dans la grande épopée de la famille Uchiha. Le regard noir d'Itachi parcourut les joues rouge pivoine de son petit frère, la façon saccadée qu'il avait de respirer…

« Plus tard l'amusement, petit frère… »

Fait chier… Sasuke avait déjà dit qu'il s'emmerdait aujourd'hui ?

* * *

**The end…**

**Ouais, je sais, c'est un peu bizarre mais étrangement, je me suis éclatée à le faire XD**

**Allez, prochain coup, c'est Itachi qui trinque…**

* * *

**Hagane** : Heum….

**Sasuke, les dents serrées **: Ne dit rien…

**Naruto, un large sourire amusé aux lèvres** : En fait, c'est…

**Sasuke** : Débile…

**Harry** : Amusant, je dirais…

**Draco** : Ridicule pour ma part…

**Hagane** : Mais euh, je me suis amusée pour le faire…

**Draco** : On voit donc l'évolution de ton cerveau, Moldue !

**Sasuke** : Oh, il est bon lui…

**Hagane** : mais je te permets pas, Malfoy

**Draco, levant un sourcil hautain et un rictus aux lèvres** : Je me permets tout seul.

**Hagane et Harry** : Sale fouine

**Naruto** : Dites… C'est pas la semaine prochaine l'envoi de la première HP ?

**Hagane** : Si…

**Naruto** : Et on peut être là pour se foutre de leur gueule aussi ?

**Hagane** : Oui oui, vous pourrez…


	2. Dans l'attende d'un médecin…

**Dans l'attende d'un médecin…**

* * *

« Non mais tu ne comprends pas… je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

La plainte vint d'un jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau, assis dans le fauteuil en face de Sabaku no Gaara, homme d'affaires en provenance de Suna, une des villes côtières de la région Est. Gaara se renfonça dans son siège, dévisageant d'un air neutre et absent son ami, Sasuke Uchiha. Le jeune homme semblait dépité, alarmé et découragé, il avait vraiment besoin de son aide.

Le jeune homme sortit une carte de son porte-carte en cuir et écrivit un nom derrière celle-ci. La tendant à Sasuke, il le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de partir en silence, le jeune homme brun ne fronçant même pas un sourcil devant cette attitude un peu équivoque et qui le laissait payer leurs consommations…

Sasuke Uchiha retourna la carte entre ses doigts. Derrière, Gaara avait noté un mot « Demande Yahiko Uzumaki » et de l'autre côté, l'inscription « Uzumaki's office » annonçait un cabinet de médecin qui le fit tiquer du sourcil avant qu'il ne sorte son téléphone…

Après tout… il faisait ça pour son frère adoré…

* * *

Itachi Uchiha se laissait guider par le pas nerveux de son petit frère. Celui-ci était découragé et semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours au vu des cernes sous ses yeux. Le teint blafard et les cheveux corbeau ébouriffés, tout dans l'attitude de son petit frère chéri révélait sa hantise des médecins.

Depuis tout petit, Sasuke en avait une grande peur, hurlant jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans dès qu'il voyait une blouse blanche suite à un film d'horreur qu'Itachi lui avait montré à ses trois ans…

Bin quoi, il était censé savoir que montrer ça à un jeune enfant occasionnerait des séquelles ?

Merde alors, il n'était pas un génie !

Ah si ?... Double merde alors.

Mais il y pouvait quoi si le seul médecin à pouvoir approcher son petit frère était un pédiatre ? Et même à vingt-trois ans, celui-ci ne pouvait y aller seul sans crise de nerfs auparavant…

Pauvre petit…

Itachi se le promettait, il arrêterait de s'habiller en médecin à chaque halloween…

Naan, ça l'éclatait trop de voir son petit frère trembler de peur avant de se coincer derrière sa mère qui le cognait sur le crâne pour qu'il arrête ses âneries…

Comment ça, à vingt-huit ans, il devait arrêter de torturer son frangin ? Il n'y a pas d'âge pour se faire plaisir, non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, la supplique de celui-ci, au matin même avait fait battre son cœur de grand frère… si, cet organe là-dedans qui servait parfois. Bref, il était donc en partance avec son petit frère pour voir un pédiatre car celui-ci avait des problèmes pour dormir…

Ne jamais soumettre l'idée d'aller voir un spécialiste à Sasuke… jamais…

Le cabinet médical était calme, seule une maman avec son bambin brun dans les bras attendait après son rendez-vous, fixant les frères Uchiha d'un air étonné avant de reporter son regard sur son enfant plein de morve…

Et on s'étonnait qu'Itachi n'aime pas les gosses ?

Ca sert à quoi un gosse si bien. Il savait très bien que pour la préservation de l'espèce, l'homme devait s'accoupler avec sa femelle, mais où était le plaisir si la chose qui en résultait, puait d'un côté, vomissait de l'autre, ne faisait pas ses nuits et dormait chaque jour ?

Qu'Itachi Uchiha soit gay étonnait encore ? Il avait été vacciné de la reproduction avec son petit frère bébé quand celui-ci lui avait vomi le lait maternel sur son haut Spiderman… mais Itachi n'était pas rancunier… il n'oubliait pas une vacherie, nuance.

La porte du bureau de droite s'ouvrit et un jeune docteur blond en sortit, souriant doucement à l'enfant dans ses bras, la jeune mère les suivant avec de la reconnaissance dans les yeux. Le sourire aimable du pédiatre se fit plus affable encore alors qu'il tendait le bébé à la mère soulagée et après un dernier regard, se tourna vers eux.

Les yeux azur brillant, les cheveux blond doré, la carrure large et musclée facilement visible sous la blouse blanche était un bonheur pour les yeux. Le stéthoscope autour du cou, le médecin sourit, charmeur à Sasuke avant de se retourner vers le tas de morve sur pattes… euh, sur le gamin d'à côté.

« On y va, Akira ? »

Le souffle rauque fit visiblement trembler son petit frère, le regard figé sur la haute silhouette qui lui jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il pénétrait dans son bureau avec la mère et l'enfant. Le silence revint quelques secondes avant qu'une jeune secrétaire médicale ne vienne les voir, assurant que le Docteur Uzumaki Yahiko était près à les recevoir et attendait Uchiha Sasuke.

Le tremblement léger de son petit frère le fit soupirer et Itachi se leva, attrapant le bras de son cadet pour se diriger vers la porte ouverte par la jeune femme qui regarda Sasuke avec ce qui semblait être de l'amusement. Itachi grogna, ce n'était pas parce qu'il aimait titiller son frangin qu'il devait être la risée de tout Konoha. La jeune femme s'excusa et se recula, les laissant entrer dans le grand bureau éclairé.

Une porte menait à un cabinet plus loin, dans la salle, un bureau de bois sombre et une table d'auscultation était installée contre un mur. Derrière le meuble de bois où trônait un cahier ouvert pour les consultations, un grand homme roux se tenait debout, invitant les deux Uchiha à s'avancer vers lui.

Itachi le dévora du regard. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais ne pouvait pas faire autrement… ce médecin était une bombe et Itachi aurait bien voulu être malade pour se faire ausculter à son tour… des mèches rousses retombant sur son regard azur, le même que l'autre médecin, le sourire large et charmeur… le corps musclé moulé dans un jean sombre et une chemise noire, le médecin semblait être plus décontracté que l'autre pédiatre.

« Uchiha-san »

Un grognement venant de Sasuke fut sa seule réponse et arracha un soupir au jeune homme qui se redressa en le regardant avant de reporter son attention sur Itachi. Le rouquin le déshabilla lentement des yeux et Itachi était conscient du gonflement discret de sa virilité, remerciant le bon dieu que le temps soit merdique, les obligeant à enfiler de longs manteaux.

« Veuillez passer à côté, s'il vous plait »

Avec un acquiescement muet, Itachi jeta un regard sur son frère, le découvrant assis sur une chaise, tremblant légèrement, le visage détourné et se dirigea vers la porte ouverte dans le coin gauche de la salle. Il se retrouva donc dans un autre office où une table… étrange… munie de sangles était placée au milieu. Un petit chariot avec des doigtiers en plastique, du lubrifiant et autres étrangetés se trouvaient placés là…

Itachi compatissait vraiment avec son frère maintenant…

Un bruit de pas le fit se retourner vers le médecin qui s'approchait de lui en fermant la porte, le faisant hausser un sourcil, interrogatif. Sans qu'il ne puisse le prévoir, le roux l'enferma entre ses bras, les mains posées sur la table et s'approcha de son oreille pour souffler doucement.

Un violent frisson le prit une nouvelle fois et c'est dans un état presque second qu'il entendit la voix grave résonner en lui « Baissez ce pantalon et tournez-moi le dos, Uchiha-san »

« De quoi ? » … bon, il l'avouait, sa voix haletante et surprise venait de résonner dans la pièce mais… pourquoi il lui demandait ça ce médecin ? De suite ? Sans réelle présentation, il voulait coucher avec lui ? « Pourquoi ? »

« Examen de prostate, veuillez vous retourner et vous pencher, pantalon baissé, s'il vous plait »

Le cerveau d'Itachi fit un arrêt brusque… le regard amusé de la jeune secrétaire médicale, le tremblement de son frère, son visage détourné, le regard charmeur et le sourire amusé du médecin…

« Sasuke, j'vais te tuer ! »

Le cri résonna suivi d'un « noooon, me touchez pas là » fit éclater de rire Sasuke qui sortit du cabinet de l'urologue, la vengeance était douce, mais quoi de mieux que… ça… pour son cher frère qui continuait de l'emmerder avec sa peur des médecins ?

Sasuke croisa le jeune médecin blond en ressortant, celui-ci restant avec un sourcil levé en direction du bureau avant que le sourire ne revienne sur ses lèvres en regardant le jeune homme…

Il pourrait peut-être se soigner de sa phobie des blouses blanches, qui sait ?

* * *

**The end…**

**Non, Itachi, je l'aime ****J**

**Mais bon dieu, que ça fait du bien de le torturer également…**

* * *

**Sasuke se mord la lèvre du bas pour retenir un ricanement nerveux en voyant la tête de son grand frère alors que Naruto est parti précipitamment de la pièce et on pouvait percevoir ses éclats de rire venant du couloir.**

**Itachi** : C'est quoi cette merde ?

**Sasuke** : Oh bonheur, elle a eu une autre cible…

**Itachi** : … C'est quoi ça ?

**Sasuke** : Ça, cher frère, c'est ce qu'on appelle une sorte de débilité profonde…

**Itachi** : Mais elle avait pas des autres victimes ? Et elle avait pas quitté le fandom Naruto ?

**Sasuke** : bah non, je crois pas, elle fait les deux, HP et nous…

**Itachi** : … et ils veulent pas la garder ?

**Sasuke en soupirant** : Ils en veulent pas tout court…

**Itachi** : Je les comprends d'un côté.

**Les deux frères soupirent, ignorant que dans leurs dos, une femme venait d'apparaître, entendant leurs propos qui seront retenu contre eux pour une prochaine fic.**


	3. Dans l'obscurité d'une boite de nuit…

**Note spéciale** : Même si cela n'a rien à voir avec cette gamme, je tiens à vous annoncer que je ne publierais plus de lemon sur ce site. Les fictions seront coupées, édulcorées et j'en passe…

Pour retrouver l'intégralité de mes textes, merci de s'en retourner** sur mon site personnel où déjà plusieurs OS et PWP sont publié sans l'être ici**.

Les lemons déjà publiés le resteront, mais les suivants non. Je tiens à préciser que **la suite de « Only the ring finger know » sera publiée sur mon site** et non ici pour cause de lemon, comme l'anniversaire de Naruto et j'en passe encore.

Bref, mieux vaut aller sur le site : w w w . yasha no naruto . net (sans espace)

Enfin… votre OS humour :

* * *

**Dans l'obscurité d'une boite de nuit…**

* * *

Ino soupira profondément en voyant son meilleur ami, Sasuke Uchiha, fier héritier d'une grande fortune repousser encore une fois la donzelle rousse décidée à lui faire une lap dance. Ce n'était pas que le brun était timide, qu'il était frigide… non, Sasuke Uchiha était gay !

… et ça, la donzelle ne semblait pas le comprendre… de même que sa collègue qui s'entêtait à coller le grand frère de Sasuke, Itachi. Elle-même trouvait les corps pulpeux des deux filles appétissant mais en voyant la moue que faisait Neji à leur vue, elle doutait que son petit ami soit du même avis…

Que c'était chiant d'aller dans une boite à la mode avec deux gays qui ne s'amusaient pas à sauter devant eux tout ce qui bouge…

Bon, d'un côté, le jour où elle verrait Sasuke et Itachi avoir la trique devant elle, elle pourrait s'estimer heureuse et mourir en paix…

Tiens donc… c'est un mec là-bas près du bar qui tape une lap dance au chanc… Oï, mais c'est Hinata, la cousine de Neii ? Ino ouvrit la bouche en voyant le brun tatoué aux joues prendre la jeune femme par les hanches avant de mimer l'acte sexuel habillé…

Oh, pour un coup, elle regrettait d'être en couple là…

Mais si, il le faisait… et bien, vu les rougeurs sur les joues d'Hinata… pourvu que Neji ne la voie pas sinon, elle pouvait faire ceinture ce soir, il passerait sa nuit à cadenasser sa « timide et fragile » cousine dans sa chambre…

Ladite cousine qui venait de plaquer une main sur les fesses du danseur qui les lui décolla aussitôt…

C'est vrai qu'on a le droit de souffrir, de gémir, de bander et de s'exciter mais pas de toucher… concept intéressant ma foi.

Ino s'excusa un instant et partit avec son sac à main vers le bar, regardant toujours le brun terminer son show avec un sourire sauvage aux lèvres et une lueur charnelle dans les pupilles…

Il allait se la faire, obligé…

Ino s'approcha du barman aux longs cheveux blonds qui se pencha vers elle, écoutant ses propos avec un sourire de plus en plus grand. Il leva un sourcil avant de regarder en direction de la table de la jeune femme, observant avec amusement les danseuses se faire rejeter avec un air de plus en plus agacé par les deux bombes brunes gays…

Le jeune homme prit les deux photos qu'elle lui tendait et la rassura d'un sourire qui…

Bon, ça ne la rassurait pas tant que ça en le voyant rire en prenant le téléphone…

Ino repartit, ignorant les rougeurs d'Hinata qui riait avec ses amies et rejoignit sa table, évitant de répondre aux questions des trois hommes alors que les deux Uchiha posaient sur elle un regard méfiant…

Comme si elle aurait osé programmer quelque chose pour eux…

Allons…

Merde, ils la connaissaient un peu trop bien en fait…

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, quand les lumières dans la salle se sont brusquement éteintes et que la musique cessa, plus d'une personne bondit sur son portefeuille au cas où un rapt se ferait en masse. Puis vint la musique… ou plutôt le cognement des tambours qui résonnait dans le silence profond de la pièce. La cadence s'accéléra peu à peu alors que parfois, on pouvait entendre un cri féminin tirant plus de la sauvageonne qu'un cri de surprise.

Des spots sous les tables s'allumèrent, rendant la vision aux clients. Les danseuses qui, jusque-là, avaient chevauché à une cadence lente les quelques privilégiés ayant une lap dance se déhanchèrent avec un coup de reins sauvage, le regard plongé dans celui de l'homme sous elles. C'était leurs cris à elles qu'on entendait.

La rouquine qui avait jeté son dévolu sur Sasuke était perchée sur une table, elle avait retiré son tee-shirt et restait en haut de maillot de bain doré sur sa minijupe, luisant dans la pénombre. A ses pieds, un jeune homme aux cheveux grisâtres et aux yeux violines la regardait fixement alors qu'elle ondulait langoureusement en buvant de sa boisson au goulot. Rapidement et en rythme avec la musique, elle se laissa tomber à genoux face à lui avant de l'attirer à elle par son col, penchant sa bouche vers la sienne. Le liquide alcoolisé se déversa lentement des lèvres pulpeuses de la fille aux cheveux rouges dans la bouche prête du jeune homme sous les cris des autres clients.

Puis les tambours se stoppèrent d'un seul coup et un râle distinct venant des filles se fit entendre. Deux silhouettes masculines et torses nus se promenaient dans la salle.

La démarche lente et provocante, les deux hautes carrures fendaient la foule statique, se faisant parfois caresser par la main d'une danseuse. De sa place, Ino voyait que l'un avait les cheveux dorés et un sourire sauvage aux lèvres. A son cou, il portait un collier avec une pierre de forme allongée, logée entre ses pectoraux. Ses cheveux lui caressaient la nuque dans un désordre flagrant, le jeune homme ayant dû se passer la main dans les cheveux plus d'une fois. La langue sortit, venant lécher la lèvre du bas, révélant un piercing lingual brillant sous la faible lumière et l'homme se stoppa, laissant Ino détourner difficilement son regard pour regarder l'autre homme.

Si l'un était un viking pur et dur, lui devait être un démon, elle ne pouvait en douter. Ses cheveux roux ruisselaient sur ses épaules en de lourdes vagues. Sur le côté, on pouvait voir une tresse ornée de plumes blanches qui tranchaient avec sa couleur de cheveux flamboyante. Son torse nu était tatoué sur le flanc d'un énorme dragon d'un noir profond dont les yeux rouge vif semblaient lancer des éclairs de rage autour de lui. Son pantalon taille basse dévoilait son nombril percé et…

« Respire Ino »

… la voix de son petit ami résonna dans son crâne alors que Neji pouffait doucement en voyant le regard écarquillé de sa petite amie. Lui-même n'en menait pas large face aux deux sauvages qui fendaient la foule de clients en se dirigeant vers eux.

La musique reprit, tendant les muscles des deux hommes alors que le blond se cambrait, entrouvrant la bouche pour lancer un cri qui aurait pu être provoqué par l'extase vu sa tonalité rauque. Le hurlement se fit reprendre par les jeunes femmes qui reprirent leurs activités tout en gardant un œil sur les deux sauvages. L'homme roux porta son regard perçant sur Itachi qui se figea, la paille de sa boisson dans la bouche.

Il n'osa déglutir, attirant un rictus amusé de son petit frère qui lui retira la paille incriminée des lèvres avant de pouffer… seulement, il ne gloussa pas longtemps après ça vu que le rouquin attira l'attention du blond sur lui en lui pointant la table du menton.

Le regard fixe et chaud du sauvage blond fondit sur Sasuke qui se tétanisa, le verre à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche et comme son frère, il ne put respirer un moment.

La rythmique de la musique s'accéléra encore, les mouvements souples et chauds des deux… vikings ? qui se dirigeaient vers eux avec un sourire gourmand aux lèvres tendirent d'appréhension les deux Uchiha…

Pas bon… réputation oblige, pas d'érection en société…

Et puis, une semi-érection n'était pas une trique assumée…

N'est-ce pas ?

Les deux hommes, torses nus, se positionnèrent face au brun qu'ils s'étaient choisis et Ino déglutit doucement en voyant le regard brûlant du blond sur son meilleur ami. Que celui-ci ait la tablette d'abdos juste en face de son nez ne semblait nullement le déranger mais il n'en sursauta pas moins quand dans un ensemble surprenant, les deux danseurs hurlèrent une nouvelle fois, déclenchant une folie sauvage autour d'eux.

Les hanches bougèrent lentement alors qu'ils se laissaient tomber entre les cuisses de Sasuke et Itachi, faisant basculer les deux bruns sur le dossier des chaises où ils se trouvaient. Les jambes largement écartées pour laisser le passage, les frères Uchiha ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant le danseur venir prendre leur main pour les redresser contre eux, un bras entourant leurs hanches pour venir coller leurs ventres ensemble.

Machinalement, Ino tapota en rythme sur la cuisse de Neji, la bouche ouverte en voyant les deux danseurs guider les mains des deux Uchiha sur leurs corps. Sa mimine se fit saisir par son propre brun qui sourit en voyant sa tête ébahie.

Un coup de tambour plus brusque amena un roulement de hanches plus violent dans la salle alors que les virilités des quatre hommes se collaient. Le blond plongea sa tête dans le cou découvert de Sasuke, grignotant du bout des dents la peau douce alors que ses deux mains venaient se positionner sur les hanches fines, les faisant onduler en cambrant le bassin afin que la virilité agressive du blond vienne frôler le début des fesses du jeune Uchiha.

Itachi était dans une posture presque similaire si ce n'était que lui était positivement molesté par le rouquin, une main passée sous le haut noir, vu les rougeurs sur les joues de l'aîné des Uchiha, réputé pour son stoïcisme, il ne devait pas se contenter de lui caresser la peau.

Un râle sourd se fit audible du côté de Sasuke alors que sa bouche se faisait caresser par le danseur sans que jamais il ne se pose. Un clignement de lumière sembla les rappeler à l'ordre et dans un coup de reins qui fit frôler tout du long leurs deux corps, les deux danseurs se redressèrent, laissant la main des deux bruns courir sur eux jusqu'à la lisière du pantalon, Itachi suivant les contours du dragon tatoué.

Les deux danseurs regardèrent Ino et lui firent un clin d'œil, la tétanisant avant qu'ils ne se détournent, regardant une dernière fois les deux bruns stupéfaits sur leurs chaises, la main encore levée et les jambes entrouvertes, leurs deux silhouettes disparurent parmi les danseurs et la lumière tamisée revint une nouvelle fois.

Un serveur vint amener une bouteille de champagne offerte par la maison, les patrons, Uzumaki Naruto et Yahiko leur offrant leur bon souvenir.

Ino rougit encore plus violemment en voyant le regard vitreux d'Itachi et Sasuke qui se posèrent avec stupeur sur leurs pantalons largement déformés par l'érection massive qu'ils avaient…

Devait-elle dire que c'était de sa faute ?

…

Nan, elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant…

Quoi que, elle les avait vus en érection, elle pouvait mourir heureuse.

**

* * *

**

**The end…**

**Allez, c'était obligé de les faire à deux pour ce coup XD**

**Le prochain… on reprend sur Sasuke ?**

* * *

**Draco** : Oh Merlin…

**Harry avec un rictus** : Elle se trouve où cette boite ?

**Naruto** : J'ai la classe…

**Sasuke** : J'ai une érection…

**Hagane** : Là de suite ? Je peux voir ?

**Draco** : Et bien pas moi !

**Hagane** : Oh, ça va s'arranger… Harry ?

**Harry** : Je m'en occupe…

**Naruto** : Dis, Hagane... depuis quand tu vires HPDM ?

**Hagane en soupirant** : Demande pas…

**Sasuke** : Dis, je suis cool pour le prochain, hein ? C'est pas encore un coup moi… pas vrai ?

**Hagane** : Oh mais vous avez vu ? L'OAV 2 de Switch est sorti !

**Sasuke** : Tu me réponds pas là…

**Naruto** : C'est fait exprès, je crois… Ils sont où les d…

**Des gémissements se font entendre du couloir, le coupant dans sa phrase en attirant tous les regards.**

**Naruto** : Oh… oh… oh merde…

**Sasuke** : Le bon vieux temps...

**Hagane** : Putain, mes jumelles !


	4. Dans la clarté d'un FastFood…

**Dans la clarté d'un Fast-Food…**

**

* * *

**

Leurs lèvres se cherchaient, Sasuke sentait que son vis-à-vis, cette bombe sexuelle dorée comme le soleil, cet apollon dans toute sa splendeur le désirait autant que lui.

Les mains fortes et agiles frôlaient son torse, titillant ses mamelons alors que la bouche douée venait le mordre dans le cou en grognant. Les yeux azur assombris de désir le mangeaient comme si Sasuke était son plat principal. La respiration rapide, le jeune homme d'or le dévorait, le faisant trembler alors qu'il était plaqué sur le comptoir blanc et reluisant de propreté.

Les lumières éteintes n'enlevaient rien à l'intensité du regard bleuté alors que le jeune homme s'agenouillait devant lui, les yeux plongés dans les siens en détachant sa ceinture. La bouche humide embrassa son ventre dénudé par sa chemise noire ouverte et s'entrouvrit sur un sourire séducteur…

« Je vous sers quoi ? »

Si rauque, si chaude, Sasuke se mit à trembler, donnant sa réponse muettement en gémissant doucement sous le contact. Un rire doux retentit, remontant le long de sa peau pour s'enfouir dans son cœur. Le feu le parcourait, il ne savait plus où il était, juste conscient de cette bouche qui s'entrouvrait sur un soupir long et chaud, courant sur son épiderme comme un voile brûlant.

« Monsieur… je vous sers quoi ? »

La voix insistante le pénétra encore plus, le jeu continuait et Sasuke avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, le regard écarquillé et l'esprit comme de la marmelade…

…

Naruto soupira de découragement en voyant son client en mode bug. Plusieurs fois, il avait passé sa main devant les prunelles écarquillées du beau brun qui ne le quittait pas des yeux alors que sa respiration s'accélérait peu à peu…

Le jeune vendeur se retourna vers la cuisine, appelant son cousin qui passa sa tête rousse par-dessous le passe-plat.

« Quoi ? »

« J'en ai encore un là, le brun » soupira Naruto.

« Oh, il ressemble au mien de la dernière fois, il s'appelait comment déjà ? »

« Celui qui t'as demandé en mariage ? »

« Ouais » confirma Yahiko en ricanant doucement.

« Itachi, non ? » proposa Naruto.

« Ouais, c'est ça… il lui ressemble… peut-être des frères… »

« Sûrement… je fais quoi moi, en attendant, ça crispe un peu qu'il me bloque comme ça »

« Console-toi, lui, au moins, il bave pas.»

Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois avant de s'approcher du beau brun qui écarquilla les yeux encore plus en le voyant s'avancer. Après tout, c'était le dernier client dans le fast-food, il pouvait bien être plus sympa, c'était pas non plus comme les lycéennes de ce midi, deux folles qui avaient gloussé toute l'heure avant qu'une, la brune, ne s'évanouisse sous ses yeux tandis que l'autre ricanait lourdement en lui déclarant son amour…

Décidément, les cousins Uzumaki n'étaient pas aidés…

« Monsieur ? »

Sasuke arrêta de respirer en voyant son homme à quelques centimètres de lui, se penchant vers lui et… s'évanouit…

« Oh, v'là autre chose… »

* * *

**The end…**

**Bon… Quoi faire prochainement…**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke** : … no comment…

**Hagane** : Ouais…

**Naruto avec un sourire** : Même pas un petit ?

**Sasuke** : No comment j'ai dit !

**Draco** : Ri-di-cu-le !

**Hagane** : Oh toi… t'es mal…

**Sasuke le fixe avec un reflet meurtrier dans les yeux **: No comment !


	5. Dans l'effervescence d'un bar…

**Dans l'effervescence d'un bar…**

* * *

Le monde de Sasuke se résumait à deux yeux azur, une chevelure blonde à moitié cachée sous un stetson noir, une chemise bleu ciel et un jean stone. Il entendait parfaitement les santiags heurter le plancher de bois de ce nouveau pub qui venait d'ouvrir dans Tokyo.

La nouvelle que deux Américains, des « Cow-boys » étaient arrivés en ville avait fait le tour de toute la jet-set japonaise et l'information s'était répandue encore plus vite quand les deux « dresseurs de chevaux » avaient ouvert un pub dans le quartier chaud. Les invitations pour l'ouvertures furent envoyées et Sasuke convié à la place de son grand frère, déjà « programmé » pour un gala de charité.

Sasuke remerciait le ciel que son frère ait été conduit ailleurs… car là… là…

« Yahiko, hey mec ! Envoie ! »

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Le barman blond jonglait avec le rouquin lui ressemblant étrangement, s'envoyant les boissons tout en dansant, attirant le regard des visiteurs sur le tandem. Sasuke était bien placé, juste face au blond, coincé là par deux femmes en chaleur et doutait qu'il puisse s'en déloger.

Le regard chaud du barman replongea dans le sien, le faisant changer sa pensée rapidement…

… et doutait qu'il veuille s'en déloger…

Après tout, il était très bien là, sur son haut tabouret à se faire bouffer des yeux par cet Américain doré par le soleil, souriant, beau comme un dieu… Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour pouvoir suivre de la langue les fines cicatrices sur ses joues souriantes…

« Et merde ! »

« Yyyy-aaahh ! Naruto ! 1-1 »

Le râle le fit revenir sur terre alors qu'un couinement d'excitation retentissait dans le bar. Comme Yahiko avant lui, le blond tombait la chemise suite à un faux mouvement qui lui avait fait perdre le point dans ce « jeu » qu'il avait organisé avec son cousin.

Sasuke ne respirait plus… il le savait… les muscles chauds, durs, roulant sous la peau dorée, bronzée par le soleil allaient le tuer… son regard noir descendit le long des abdominaux clairement apparent, suivant la lignée de poils clairs qui descendait jusqu'à…

Jusqu'au…

Oh, Dieu du ciel, ce devait être le paradis…

Une nouvelle fois les mains agiles reprirent leur danse, préparant une boisson dont le nom et les ingrédients restaient secret jusqu'à ce que le barman ne décide de confier sa création à la personne de son choix.

Le blond ne le quittait plus des yeux et cette fixation dans son regard ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Sasuke s'humecta les lèvres d'un rapide coup de langue, conscient que l'azur se chargeait d'une lueur de tempête, clairement trop chaud pour son propre bien et enfin…

Naruto versa le cocktail d'un rouge sanglant dans deux verres ballons, les ornant d'une fraise sur le rebord et en tendit un à Sasuke, levant un sourcil invitant quand le jeune asiatique haussa les siens d'étonnement.

Le verre entre ses mains, il regarda longuement la boisson avant de reporter son attention sur le blond qui portait la fraise à sa bouche, croquant de ses dents blanches la pulpe, roulant la chair sur sa langue avant de se pencher vers son oreille, par-dessus le bar pour souffler, d'une haleine fruitée « Péché de chair » contre sa tempe.

Oh merde !

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le blond porter le verre à sa bouche en le regardant voracement, buvant le liquide d'une gorgée avant de se faire cogner par son cousin avec un « On ne viole pas des yeux les clients ! » qui fit rire les autres spectateurs…

Non mais de quoi il se mêlait ce r…

Oh le sourire de ce blond serait sa mort… Sasuke avala sa boisson, suivant l'exemple du blond qui retrouva un sourire gourmand en le voyant écarquiller les yeux quand une flambée de chaleur l'inonda soudainement…

Ouais, il bénissait le jour où son père avait envoyé Itachi à ce gala à sa place…

**

* * *

**

**The end…**

**Allez, ce coup ci… c'était la faute de Naruto XD…**

**Plus qu'un et la gamme est terminée )**


	6. Dans l'humidité d'un garage…

**Dans l'humidité d'un garage…**

**

* * *

**

Itachi râlait… il râlait, certes très rarement, mais quand l'envie lui prenait d'envoyer le monde ad patres, il le faisait et en beauté…

Cela avait commencé avec son petit frère, dès le matin, avec son « Nii-san, ta voiture a des ratés dans la conduite, prends la mienne… »

Adorable, hein ? Reprenons le problème à l'envers… COMMENT ce crétin de petit frère débile savait que son bébé était malade ? C'est donc qu'il l'avait conduit ! Chose interdite… on ne conduit pas la Porsche de son frère, c'est inscrit dans les dix commandements des frères, juste après « On ne contredit pas son frère aîné » et avant « on ne bouffe pas le dernier cookie » c'est écrit, bon sang !

Ensuite, était venue sa secrétaire… non, son ancienne secrétaire… qui, avec des yeux tout brillants, humides, son chemisier entrouvert, s'était perchée sur son bureau. Jusque-là, Itachi surmontait son envie de vomir, mais quand il avait remarqué qu'elle s'était assise sur un contrat de plus d'un million de dollars, là, il avait positivement pété un joint !

Où cette cruche siliconée et roulée comme un camion de pompier se croyait top, à s'asseoir sur un contrat valant plus que sa vie ?

Lors de la collation de midi, sa colère pas encore descendue, Itachi s'était rendu au restaurant de l'entreprise avec son petit frère, déjouant les assauts des femmes qui désiraient s'accaparer l'un ou l'autre, arrivant au comptoir pour se rendre compte que…

Plus aucun sushi… plus de ramen… plus rien de rien…

Là… avant de faire cuire lui-même la vendeuse aux cheveux roses qui papillonnait autour de son petit frère malgré le regard las de celui-ci... Itachi avait décidé de prendre son après-midi et était parti.

Il avait sillonné les environs, partant loin, traversant des petites villes, des villages, des bourgs, des champs et… et… son bébé s'était arrêté.

Pas de panne d'essence, non, juste un « pouf poooooooouuufff », un « rraaaa grrrrrrrraaaaa » et plus rien…

Donc, Itachi avait hurlé.

A pleins poumons, de rage et de colère, les veines de son cou ressortant dans sa colère, il était sorti de sa voiture et fait fuir cette vache débile qui le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. Mieux valait pour elle sinon, il l'aurait bouffée, il était assez débrouillard pour faire un feu de camp.

Il avait même fait fuir la bonne samaritaine blonde et vêtue avec un timbre poste en la regardant, son « Un démooooonn » avait rythmé l'accélération de sa voiture…

Il y pouvait quoi, lui, si son regard noir se gorgeait de rouge dans sa colère, hein ?

Oh et puis, la ferme la voix off !

Donc, revoilà l'héritier des Uchiha digne représentant de la race des beaux garçons glacials… en train d'explorer les environs à la recherche d'un putain de garage à la con…

Comment ça Itachi était vulgaire ? Mais il vous emmerde en plus !

…

Voilà qu'il parlait en plus à un être invisible qui se foutait de sa gueule… Itachi aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce matin.

Nous en revenons donc à… Itachi râlait. Certes, pas très fort, marmonnant entre ses dents des « j'vais le tuer », ded « j'vais la tuer », j'vais les tuer » et « Putain, mais jamais il y a un garage dans ce bled pourri ? ».

Cette pensée sitôt émise, une musique attira son attention sur un établissement isolé dans un champ et… Itachi grogna en pensant que le chemin le plus court, c'est la ligne droite et donc… coupa à travers le champ de maïs, enfonçant ses souliers vernis dans la boue immonde.

Respirant à pleins poumons, arrivé derrière l'établissement, il se gorgea des voitures garées, rutilantes de santé et de propreté alors qu'un « Yeah Yahiko, vas-y bouge ton cul ma poule » rauque et fort se faisait entendre.

Itachi haussa un sourcil, encore plus en écoutant les paroles du chanteur. «** I wanna fuck you like an animal **» là… il se dépêcha d'arriver pour voir…

Oh, Dieu existe en fait aujourd'hui…

Il vit devant lui, un fantasme… peut-être sale, recouvert de cambouis, les cheveux ébouriffés et plaqués par la sueur due à la chaleur de ce mois de juillet. L'homme en question était torse nu, les muscles roulant sous sa peau alors qu'il faisait basculer ses hanches en rythme avec la musique, chantant d'une voix profonde en même temps que le chanteur « **I wanna feel you from the inside** ».

Et Itachi trembla… il avait face à lui deux lagons azur si chauds, un peu surpris qui le regardèrent de haut en bas, alors qu'il se léchait la lèvre inférieure, frôlant le piercing buccal qui étincela à la lumière. Un sourire en coin étira sa bouche en un chaud rictus aguicheur et il murmura la suite de la chanson « **I wanna fuck you like an animal… My whole existence is flawed **».

Le jeune Uchiha se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon… durement à l'étroit, encore plus quand un autre dieu vint rejoindre le premier, le nouvel arrivant vint se coller aux hanches du roux alors qu'il entourait sa taille par derrière, nouant ses mains sur son ventre musclé. Itachi voyait parfaitement la ressemblance frappante entre eux et…

Arrêta de respirer en voyant le blond hausser un sourcil en le remarquant enfin… Il se recula, regardant avec amusement le gonflement dans le pantalon d'Itachi, clairement visible et alla couper la musique tandis que le rouquin s'avançait vers lui.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-il.

Là, de suite… il y avait plein de choses pour lesquelles Itachi désirait de l'aide…

Il confirmait… il avait bien fait de ne pas prendre la voiture de son frère…

* * *

**The end…**

**Si Yahiko s'y met aussi, il est pas aidé Itachi :P**

**

* * *

**

**Itachi** : …

**Hagane** : Quoi encore ?

**Yahiko** : En fait… tu m'aimes en gros…

**Hagane** : Tu en doutes ?

**Yahiko** : Non, plus depuis que je t'ai vu me baver dessus et pleurer de désespoir sur un certain épi…

**Hagane** : Chut ! Pas de spoil !

**Itachi** : Dites le si je dérange surtout…

**Hagane** : Mais non, mon canard en sucre, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Itachi** : … je vais ignorer la débilité glucosée que tu viens de dire et vais te demander tes projets d'avenir…

**Hagane** : Euh… là, je vais mettre une paire de chaussette, me servir un ice tea et prendre une brioche aux pépi…

**Itachi** : En fiction, abrutie !

**Yahiko** : Ah, je crois savoir… elle parlait d'une fiction hier avec Tamaki…

**Itachi craignant le pire** : … laquelle ?

**Hagane avec un sourire inquiétant** : Il était une fois, sur une ile lointaine…

**Itachi soupire en l'écoutant raconter son idée** : Je le savais que j'aurais pas aimé…

**Yahiko en le serrant contre lui** : J'adore moi.

**Itachi** : … la ferme…


End file.
